hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesquite Texas Tornado
|date = Mar. 9, 2020|touchdown = 9:32PM|winds = 175 MPH (Estimated)|injuries = 329|fatalities = 43|damage = 540 Million (2020 usd)|areas = Mesquite, TX Sunnyvale, TX Rowlett, TX Rockwall, TX|tornado season = Mar. 9th-10th tornado outbreak|times = 9:32PM - 10:00PM|image location = Garland tornado 2015.jpg}} Meteorological synopsis On March 6th the Storm Prediction Center (SPC) began monitoring the potential for a large outbreak over the OK, TX region. 2 days before the even occurred the SPC issued a moderate risk with a large chance of damaging tornadoes and damaging winds. The day of March 9th the SPC issued a high risk. Noting the chance of a dangerous tornado outbreak including the chance of violent long tracked tornadoes. Tornado Summary The tornado touched down at 9:32PM south-west of Mesquite Texas. The tornado would quickly become significant tearing off roofs and uprooting trees. The tornado would maintain EF2 status for about 2 miles. As the tornado moved NE it reached a width of 500 yard and began to do EF3 damage to apartment complexes. While entering Idlewlyd Place in Mesquite it would kill 5 people and reach winds of 160 MPH. After crossing Military PKWY it slightly weakened with only winds of 140. The tornado then rapidly weakened to an EF1 with winds of 95 MPH. After crossing Lyndon B Johnson FWY it started gaining strength again and soon later reached its peak of 175 MPH. EF4 damage consisting of flattened houses, debarked trees, and even mangled cars. In this area 12 people would die. After doing extreme damage to Pleasant Ridge, Mesquite, TX it would hit Tisinger Elementary School with winds of 160 MPH. The tornado would move on to do EF3 damage with winds of 155 MPH to the Hillcrest Apartments where 4 people would be killed, including a 10 year old girl. Harris DR is where some of the second most intense damage was found. This is where houses would be flattened and trees even debarked, however no EF4 damage was found. The tornado would then begin to go through a weakening stage. After passing north of Sunnyvale the tornado would hit its peak width of 1770 yards. The tornado would soon cross Lake Ray Hubbard. As it came back ashore in Rowlett it would do minor damage to some houses. As it passed Chiesa RD it would began do more intense damage ranging from houses collapsed and cars thrown. This is also where it killed 19 more people. The tornado would go back on the lake. As it came ashore in Rockwall it would do Mid-End EF2 damage. Several houses had their roof caved in or even tore off. This is also where the remaining people would be killed at. The tornado would soon lift. Aftermath About 10 minutes after the tornado lifted an MCI was issued for Sunnyvale and Mesquite. In the immediate wake of the tornado, The Salvation Army and American Red Cross set up temporary shelters for residents in Sunnyvale. Dallas Regional Medical Center was shifted into "disaster mode" to quickly handle the large number of casualties. On March 10th at 10:00AM a State of Emergency was issued for Dallas and Rockwall counties. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes